My Dream
by Hi1
Summary: a girl who wishes she could go to different worlds!! my 1st fic....:p
1. Default Chapter

Some people think I'm weird….

And I can't deny that…

I am weird…..

So what??? Is being different so bad??

My Dream 

Chap. 1

            I am a sophomore. I have a folder that had millions of anime boys pasted on the front. Some girls would look at my folder and just have this weird look on their face….what was so bad about having some cute anime guys on your binder??? I didn't bother making friends, whenever I had free time I would draw in my notebook…My notebook was filled with pictures I drew. I loved drawing…

I was labeled as the "WEIRD GIRL" but I didn't mind….as long as people left me alone…I hated when people bothered me… I love dreaming in my own little world about guys that I could never be with…..It was fun…..and it made me happy…that was all I needed.....Even though I had no friends I was happy with my life….

I woke up just in time to make the bus.  I washed up and threw on a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt and jacket. I grabbed an apple and ran to catch the bus. I went in the bus and looked for an empty seat. There was an empty seat in the back so I went to it when someone tripped me. I fell flat on my face. My face was burning in pain. I got up and a low voice said "Don't you know that losers like you sit in the front…..you're just a little freshy that doesn't know anything…." I looked at the guy. He was probably a junior …. I looked at him and said

"I'm a sophomore and I'll sit where I want!"

The guy looked at me and laughed…

"Well then you should know how it goes by now…..Only the beautiful cool people can sit back here…and you're obviously not beautiful OR cool so sit up in the front with the small little freshmans…." I ignored him and sat in the back…The bus started moving, he got up but the bus driver shouted

"HEY YOU! SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RIDE ON THIS BUS AGAIN!!"

He sat back down and said something quietly… I ignored him and started tuning out of the real world into my dream world…

~He would pick me up and hold me……..Then he would spread his beautiful white wings and carry me above all the worlds……He would carry me above the crystal clear blue waters and the water would spray gently onto our faces. Beautiful magical orbs would trail around us. He would put me down on a beach with pure white sand…he would hold me in his arms and gently whisper, "I'll never let you go…you're my one and only…"~

My daydream was broken when the bus stopped suddenly. Everyone started pushing their ways out the door. I sighed…I wished that I could live in a magical world where ANYTHING could happen….where guys would have wings and be able to fly…where magic truly existed and where there was more then one moon…..But who was I kidding….That would never happen…..I just wished……


	2. Falling To A New World

Chapter 2

            I got off the bus, I was about to enter the school, but I just wasn't up for it… So I turned around and started walking away from the school. Nobody would notice or care if I was gone…I started heading toward the beach…Out of all the places in THIS world, I enjoyed staying at the beach. It was nice and calm, I liked to look out at the endless sea, watching as the sun created crystals on the top of the water. I sat on the wet sand, right near the water. I looked up at the sky and saw some birds flying high into the clouds..

"You birds are lucky, you get to fly all over the world….while people like me are stuck in one place……" I said to myself. 

            I looked out at the ocean and all my worries and thoughts, everything seemed to melt away. The ocean here was beautiful, but there lay pieces of trash in the water, so it wasn't as pretty as it could be. I looked at the beach and felt something tugging me…beckoning me to the water. I stood up and edged toward the water. I felt something, a kind of force pulling me slowly into the beach. I stepped closer into the water. Then in one giant step I put both of my feet into the shallow water. Nothing happened; I was a little disappointed, I was sure that I had felt something. Then, unexpectedly, my whole body plunged into the water. I felt myself falling straight down, I was still able to breath, but my eyes were closed, I had no idea about what was going on, and where I was going. 

            After what seemed like a decade, I noticed I was floating and out of air. My lungs needed air so I jumped up out of the water gasping for air. After I gulped all the air I could I looked around and noticed that both of my feet were on the ground, and the water was only up to my waist. Then I noticed that I wasn't home..The place that stood in front of me was an island….


End file.
